Fingiendo olvidarte
by HanabiYL
Summary: YAOI. Naruto Uzumaki encuentra a su primer amor, Sasuke Uchiha, en una situación inesperada, después de haber desaparecido misteriosamente hace años, ahora hará todo lo posible por saber la razón y recuperar aquel amor, sin embargo el Uchiha parece no recordar nada. ¿Podrá Naruto hacerle recordar todo?¿o descubrirá que ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo? *Un poco de GaaraXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sabaku-san? El modelo ha renunciado de último minuto. ¡El presidente estará muy molesto si no hay un modelo! ¿Qué tal si nos despide? ¿Qué tal si...

-Cállate, Lee. -interrumpió el chico pelirrojo, ese Lee siempre lo hacía estresarse aún más.-Sólo necesitamos conseguir otro modelo rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Ah sí, qué fácil! ¡Estamos en Japón! Aquí la mayoría tienen el pelo negro a no ser que se lo tiñan... -se quedó pensativo unos minutos- ¡Ah! Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no se tiñe el pelo rubio? Sólo tardaríamos un par de horas.

-No seas ridículo, Lee. - le dirigió una mirada dándole a entender que no se le ocurriera volver a abrir la boca. -Haré una llamada y ya.

* * *

-¡Naruto, por favor! Solo esta vez, ayúdame. No quieres que me despidan, ¿verdad?- sabía muy bien que con esa última frase lo convencería completamente. Su amigo estaba al tanto de cuanto trabajo le costó conseguir este puesto, y no sólo eso, él había sido testigo.

-Gaara, no me hagas esto. No soy modelo, no sé cómo modelar. Sabes que será un desastre, ¿verdad?

-Eso es un sí. Muy bien, mandé un taxi a la casa, ya no debe tardar. Aquí te espero.

-Hey, esp- Gaara había colgado. - Más vale que me compres un tazón extra grande de ramen por esto.

A los pocos segundos un mensaje llegó a su celular, era de su amigo.

Te lo recompensaré con ramen, mucho ramen. Vamos a comer después de la sesión de fotos

El rubio sólo puedo sonreír ante ese mensaje, Gaara ya lo conocía demasiado bien. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Han estado compartiendo casa desde hace ya algunos años, desde la universidad y ahora ambos se habían graduado.

* * *

-Escuchen todos, él es Uzumaki Naruto, será el nuevo modelo- presentó a su a amigo a todo el equipo de trabajo- por favor sean amables con él, es su primer trabajo.

-Mucho gusto-hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Bueno, a trabajar. Cámbienlo de ropa y arreglen ese pelo.

Después de una hora...

-Aquí está el modelo, Sabaku-san.

Naruto salió del camerino completamente cambiado. Usaba una camisa naranja de manga larga, un chaleco formal y unos pantalones color blanco, y por último, traía unos tenis _converse_ blancos. Gaara quedó muy sorprendido, eso definitivamente le quedaba muy bien. Realmente parecía un modelo.

\- ¿Y qué tal? -preguntó Naruto al sentir fijamente la mirada de su amigo.

-Ah.. sí, muy bien- no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y desviar ligeramente la mirada.

-¿Dónde está el nuevo modelo? - se escuchó una voz venir desde la entrada

Naruto llevó su mirada al dueño de esa voz y quedó perplejo. Era..

-Presidente -lo llamó Gaara- aquí le presento al modelo.

El Uzumaki no era capaz de decir o hacer nada. Sólo podía mirar fijamente al chico que tenía en frente pero un codazo por parte de su pelirrojo amigo lo hizo reaccionar.

-Sasuke... - bueno, no debía reaccionar así pero al menos había salido de su trance.

-¿Acaso me conoce?

-Ah -eso definitivamente le cayó como balde de agua helada. Él no lo recordaba. -No, sólo que Gaara me ha hablado mucho de usted, ¿verdad? Hahaha- Sasuke lo miró como si de un loco se tratara.

-Ya veo- fue su única respuesta.

-Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. -se inclinó ligeramente.

-Sí. Empiecen con las tomas. -dio media vuelta y se fue cerca del fotógrafo.

Naruto sólo hizo un puchero. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se atrevía a ignorarlo, y no sólo a eso, a olvidarlo. Ese Sasuke seguía siendo un completo bastardo.

* * *

En Ichiraku Ramen...

-¿Qué fue todo eso allá atrás?

-¿A qué te refieres? No pasó nada. -tras responder empezó a comer aún más rápido, quería evitar ese tema pero Gaara no lo iba a dejar así, sabía que le preguntaría más.

-¿Conoces al presidente?

Naruto levantó su mirada que había estado en su plato todo el tiempo. -No. ¡AL PARECER NO NOS CONOCEMOS!- enterró con fuerza los palillos en el tazón aún con bastante ramen. Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada.

-Naruto...

-Ya no tengo hambre- se levantó de su asiento y miró a su amigo a los ojos -No me esperes, llegaré tarde a casa.

-¿A dónde vas a ir a estas horas de la noche?

-No te preocupes - sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando y salió del lugar, dejando a su amigo muy angustiado.


	2. Chapter 2

¨Es un completo idiota. ¿Qué se cree ese Uchiha? ¿Cómo se atreve a olvidarme así como si nada? Nuestro amor no fue tan insignificante… ¿o para él sí? Yo sé que solo duró algunos días, pero nuestros sentimientos ya tenían mucho tiempo en nuestros corazones, desde que éramos niños y él lo confesó…¨

El rubio estaba parado frente a un árbol, dándose de topes contra él. Si se desangraba de tanto golpearse le mandaría la cuenta del hospital a ese Uchiha, el único responsable. Hacía tanto que no pensaba en Sasuke… y estaba muy bien hasta el momento en que lo volvió a ver, los recuerdos, el amor y el dolor volvieron a su mente y a su corazón. Sasuke solo decidió irse un día después de haber formalizado la relación, después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, ese fue un duro golpe para el ojiazul. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, recorrían esas mejillas con tan curiosas marcas y finalmente caían. Nunca supo la razón por la cual Sasuke se fue pero tenía que saberlo, solo así podría calmar su corazón y esa sensación de angustia que había estado presente desde ese día tan triste.

Mientras seguía golpeándose sin piedad, un coche se estacionó en la acera de en frente. Unos chicos pelinegros bajaron de ahí. Eran los hermanos Uchiha que iban a cenar a su restaurante favorito. Era una ocasión especial, ya que era el cumpleaños del mayor.

Naruto dejó de darse de topes y se sentó en la banqueta. Fijó su vista en el negocio de enfrente y quedó pasmado al ver al Uchiha. Se levantó de la forma más rápida posible y cruzó sin si quiera ver a los lados. Se pegó a la ventana para asegurarse que no estuviera viendo mal. Casualmente, en ese restaurante trabajaba un amigo suyo, ahora era el momento de cobrarse algunos favores.

Entró al restaurante y fue directamente a la cocina.

-Naruto – le llamó su amigo- ¿qué haces aquí? Aún no es mi hora de salida.

-Kiba, necesito un favor – su amigo lo miró atentamente- préstame un uniforme de mesero.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? Sabes que no…

-Por favor, de verdad es importante.

-Ahhh- suspiró- está bien pero no vayas a hacer un desastre, ve a los vestidores, están hasta el fondo.

Naruto salió corriendo sin si quiera dar las gracias y al poco rato ya estaba disfrazado. Se ocultó tras una planta que estaba en una esquina y en cuando vio que Itachi se levantó, dejando solo a Sasuke, se acercó.

-Buenas noches, señor. – trató de hacer una perfecta imitación de un mesero

Sasuke elevó su mirada para verlo y pudo notar un pequeño indicio de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Naruto… -susurró

El rubio sonrió victorioso y se sentó en el lugar que Itachi había dejado, a lo que el pelinegro le echó una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- preguntó el Uchiha ofendido.

-Tú me conoces, ¿cierto?

-Sí, claro… -respondió- ahora por favor váyase.

-No, Sasuke. Tenemos mucho que hablar…. Y lo vamos a hacer ahora mismo. – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló para que se levantara, teniendo éxito.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y se zafó del agarre, aventando al rubio contra la pared y poniéndose a solo unos centímetros. Se acercó a su rostro y lo miró fijamente, haciendo que el Uzumaki se sintiera nervioso. El menor se sentía muy inquieto, tenía muchas ganas de sentir a ese azabache como antes así que se armó de valor y acortó la distancia que los separaba, dejando al pelinegro completamente sorprendido.

Sasuke se alejó de forma brusca unos segundos después. Agarró el cuello de la camisa del rubio y lo apretó.

-Escucha, modelucho, no sé qué pretendes hacer con esto pero ya basta, no quiero volver a verte ni aquí ni en la empresa.

-Pero Sasuke..

-Entiende que no te conozco ni quiero hacerlo. – dicho esto soltó al rubio y regresó tranquilo a su mesa.

-Igual de engreído que siempre- susurró el ojiazul.- pero tus besos siguen siendo los mismos…

* * *

Naruto llegó como a las 11 a su casa y al entrar vio a su amigo pelirrojo sentado en un sillón, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Ese chico en muchas ocasiones actuaba como si fuera su mamá, debía admitir que el tener a alguien que se preocupar por él era muy lindo, ya que no tenía familia… su única familia ere ese chico que lo miraba fijamente, pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te marqué varias veces – dijo en un tono muy molesto

-No pasa nada, Gaara, estoy bien- sonrió

-Físicamente estás bien pero sé que hay algo mal en tu corazón y sé que tiene que ver con el presidente – fue directo al grano, odiaba que su amigo le ocultara cosas, habían quedado que se contarían todo y se apoyarían siempre.

-Gaara… yo – consideró un momento el contarle la historia pero algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera – no es nada.

-Mentiroso – se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el rubio, abrazándolo. – sabes que te quiero, Naruto- le susurró al oído- te quiero como no te imaginas y haría lo que fuera para que estés bien – se alejó un poco de él y tomó el rostro de aquel chico entre sus manos. Gaara se fue acercando lentamente pero el Uzumaki dio un paso hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo.

-Gaara…. Yo me iré a dormir. Buenas noches – dio eso se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a su amigo preocupado y arrepentido por lo que había tratado de hacer. Era solo que el pensar que Naruto estuviera sufriendo por alguien más le molestaba. ¿Por qué sufrir cuando lo tiene a él, que daría lo que fuera por tenerlo, que lo amaba tanto?

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba parado frente a la oficina del presidente, por un lado tenía ganas de entrar y exigirle una explicación pero por otro estaba temeroso por la respuesta y por perder el trabajo. Se quedó mirando la puerta por unos minutos pero decidió irse pero para su mala suerte, al darse la vuelta se topó al Uchiha.

-Sabaku

-Presidente – hizo una reverencia

-Pasa, sé que tienes un buen rato esperando

-Ah no se preocupe, no era nada

-Sabaku, he dicho que pase así que hágalo

El pelirrojo no tuvo opción y entró de mala manera a la oficina. ¿Ahora que le inventaría? El Uchiha se sentó en su silla.

-Habla – ordenó

-No es nada, de verdad….

-Entonces yo hablaré, ese chico que trajo de modelo…. ¿es su amigo?

-Sí, él y yo vivimos juntos desde…

-No me interesan los detalles- se apuró a interrumpirlo- limítese a responder mis preguntas. – Gaara solo asintió – no quiero volver a ver a ese chico por aquí, está prohibido.

-¿Por qué? La campaña en la que modeló está teniendo buenos resultados.

-Usted está aquí para obedecer órdenes, no indagar sobre ellas. Pero le responderé, ese chico está algo chiflado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?!- que hablaron mal de su preciado amigo lo ponía de muy mal humor, lo hacía perder la cabeza.

-¿Que cómo me atrevo?- sonrió a forma de burla- por lo que sucedió anoche, su amigo me siguió a un restaurante y me besó. ¿Puede creer que se atrevió a tocarme? – le echó una mirada fría. El Sabaku se sorprendió bastante y esa mirada de ira se transformó en una de tristeza y decepción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha- ah ya veo, usted tiene sentimientos por ese chico, ¿cierto?- el pelirrojo solo bajó su mirada- y desde hace mucho tiempo… pero ese torpe no se da cuenta y se enamora de mí… tiene usted un gran problema.

-No se crea la gran cosa- dijo en voz baja pero audible- Naruto solo está confundido, él no se fijaría en personas como usted.

-Tampoco en personas como usted- sonrió con malicia- ya retírese.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, lugar en el que siempre se reunía con su mejor amigo. Llevaba ya un buen rato esperándolo pero el susodicho no aparecía. Aquel chico que esperaba era el más popular entre las chicas e incluso también entre los chicos, era un joven muy apuesto e inteligente pero lo que tenía de guapo.. lo tenía de arrogante y engreído, así era con todos... menos con Naruto._

 _-Estás aquí-dijo el pelinegro para hacerse notar_

 _-Sasuke -sonrió e hizo la seña de que se acercara, cosa que el pelinegro no dudó en hacer- hoy... -se quedó meditando cómo le confesaría sus sentimientos, tenía que ser de una manera especial, no podía ser muy romántico pero tampoco algo muy serio- hoy hace buen clima, perfecto para que hoy sea inolvidable._

 _-Supongo- contestó indiferente mientras miraba a lo lejos._

 _-Sasuke, hace muchos años que nos conocemos..._

 _-¿Qué te pasa hoy? te estás comportando extraño, diciendo esas cosas -volteó su mirada a su amigo y lo vio contemplando el suelo, apretando su puño -parece como si fueras a decir algo que no sepa..._

 _El ojiazul levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de su amigo, sonrió, tomó su brazo y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que sus labios chocaran... El Uchiha no se extrañó ante el acto, la realidad era que ellos se habían besado antes, cuando eran más jóvenes... su primer beso a los 13 años utilizando la excusa de la curiosidad, en los siguientes años porque tenían que practicar para cuando tuvieran alguna pareja, y actualmente se besaban de vez en cuando, cuando alguno de los dos ya no se aguantaba y ya no eran solo besos... sin embargo, ninguno había confesado sus sentimientos._

 _-Sasuke, te amo- confesó mirándolo a los ojos- te amo más que a nada ni nadie, te he amado desde siempre... y no como amigos, quiero pasar toda la vida contigo, quiero poder besarte todos los días, poder tocarte como yo quiera y cuando quiera, quiero poderte llamar mío el resto de mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida... así que de ahora en adelante… tendremos una relación oficial, eres mi novio y prometido._

 _El azabache se quedó sin habla por un momento, sosteniéndole la mirada. El rubio respiraba más rápido de lo normal, estaba un poco ansioso por la respuesta que estaba esperando. El Uchiha solo comenzó a reírse pero no era risa de burla, era una risa diferente, en la que se notaba lo feliz que estaba._

 _-Ni si quiera me preguntaste si quiero o no ser tu novio -siguió riéndose_

 _-Y prometido -susurró- no te pregunto porque no importa cuál sea tu respuesta... te amo tanto que no te dejaría ir.._

 _-Te amo, Naruto -dijo acercándose a él, abrazándolo- si tú no lo decías lo iba a hacer yo._

 _-Sasuke..._

Naruto se levantó de golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos... aquella memoria regresaba a él en forma de sueño, cualquiera diría que era un recuerdo hermoso... pero si supieran lo que ocurrió después coincidirían en que más bien era uno triste.

-Cierto, hoy es el aniversario de aquel día -susurró mientras se volvía a acostar- otro año más…

Hacía tantos años de eso, a veces deseaba tanto regresar el tiempo...pensaba que tal vez si ese día no se le hubiera declarado otra historia sería y aun estarían juntos… aunque fuera solo como amigos, pero no podía engañar a nadie.. Sasuke y él no podían ser solo amigos, estaba seguro que de una u otra forma acabarían siendo más que eso. Sasuke despertaba en él tantas cosas, tanto amor, tanto deseo, tanta pasión...

-No importa... el pasado no se puede cambiar- susurraba para sí mismo, eso lo ayudaba a entrar en razón y sentirse un poco mejor- y tampoco mi corazón ha cambiado...

-Buenos días, Naruto- saludó el pelirrojo mientras entraba al cuarto con el desayuno, colocándolo en la cama

-¿Por qué...

-Hoy es ese día, ¿no?. Nunca me has dicho la razón pero en esta fecha siempre pareces algo deprimido, ¿acaso es el aniversario de alguien? ¿tus padres? -preguntó curioso

-No es nada de eso -sonrió ligeramente- es solo que...en esta fecha hace muchos años… el amor de vida me hizo sentir la persona más feliz y afortunada de todo el mundo.

-Eso no es triste... el que tu primer amor te haya hecho sentir así...

-Mi único y verdadero amor-corrigió a lo que Gaara solo bajó la mirada- y sí es triste, ese día fue como firmar la sentencia de separación.

-Naruto… sabes que puedes contarme, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años y nunca me has contado nada acerca de eso tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Es mejor no hablar de eso…

* * *

El Sabaku había olvidado unos documentos importantes en casa y no tuvo más opción que pedirle a su amigo rubio que lo trajera a su trabajo, se sentía nervioso ya que no quería que el presidente y el Uzumaki se encontraran y más por la última conversación que tuvieron.

Lo único que hacía era mirar el celular ya que habían quedado en que él le mandaría mensaje cuando llegara y el plan del Sabaku era no permitir que entre y solo recoger los papeles en la puerta principal. Al poco rato le llegó el mensaje que tanto esperaba Ya estoy afuera, voy a entrar

En cuanto leyó el mensaje salió corriendo, debía ser rápido para evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro.

Por su parte el rubio apenas cruzó la puerta y chocó con alguien, cayéndose él y tirando todos los papeles que traía en el folder.

-Lo siento- dijo sin mirar a la persona, dedicándose solo a juntar los documentos, sin embargo, un zapato se posó en los documentos, obligando al chico a mirar al dueño.

-Sasuke…

-Creí ser claro cuando dije que no eras bienvenido, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No vengo a verte a ti, si es lo que pensabas. Ahora quita tu pie- dijo un poco serio.

-No me digas qué hacer

Naruto torció los ojos y empujó el pie del Uchiha, siendo capaz de juntar los documentos y ponerse de pie, quedando frente a frente.

-Sasuke, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con este juego?

-No sé de qué hablas –contestó indiferente

-Vamos, Sasuke, no me digas que no me recuerdas o que no sentiste nada cuando nos besamos…

-¿Nos besamos? Si no mal recuerdo me besaste tú a mí, sin mi consentimiento. – puso su dedo índice en la frente del menor y empujó un poco, algo que solía hacer cuando eran estudiantes. El Uzumaki se quedó perplejo, por un momento sintió como si fueran los viejos tiempos. Miró los ojos del Uchiha y para su sorpresa él también lo miraba fijamente.

-Sasuke.. – agarró ligeramente la mano del pelinegro y al poco tiempo sintió que alguien lo jaló. El Uchiha bufó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Deberías cuidar mejor a tu novio – le susurró en tono bajo para que solo el pelirrojo lo oyera y salió del lugar.

-Aquí están los documentos – se los entregó y acto seguido volteó a ver hacia dónde se había ido el azabache.

-¿Qué estaba pasando, Naruto? – su amigo hizo caso omiso y solo se dedicaba a observar hacia donde iba aquel chico de su pasado.- Hey, ponme atención- colocó sus manos en el rostro del rubio e hizo que lo volteara a ver y en sus ojos solo se notaba la desesperación de seguir al presidente. – No vayas tras él, Naruto, él no..

-Nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer- quitó las manos de su rostro y salió del lugar.

¨Genial. Primero no podía estar con él porque no podía superar a su primer amor y ahora esto, le atrae un chico con una personalidad horrible. Es muy raro, en todos estos años no mostró interés en nadie y solo lo vio él y pareciera que no hubiera nadie en su corazón, pareciera que quisiera dárselo a él. A lo mejor le recuerda a esa persona…a ese amor que no ha olvidado del todo. Tengo que actuar rápido, no importa lo que tenga que hacer… debo ganar su corazón, debo enamorarlo¨ pensó el Sabaku mientras veía a su amigo alejarse.

* * *

¨No puedo creerlo, no ha hecho nada interesante¨ pensaba el rubio mientras seguía al Uchiha, lo único que había hecho fue comer y ahora solo estaba sentado en el parque, leyendo un libro. ¿Acaso todos los presidentes de las empresas eran así de holgazanes? Cerró los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos de nuevo el azabache ya no estaba en la banca.

-¿Qué dem..

-¿Ya acabaste de seguirme?- interrumpió cierta voz. El Uzumaki volteó mientras sonreía como un niño a quien habían descubierto haciendo una travesura.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo

-Dejemos todo claro, niño. No te conozco y no quiero hacerlo, si me parezco a alguien de tu pasado no es mi problema, deja de estar molestando, no soy esa persona.

-No es verdad, tú lo sabes, Sasuke.

-No me digas por mi nombre, ni si quiera nos conocemos.

-¡No me mientas! Ese día en el restaurante dijiste mi nombre, fuiste con Itachi… él me conoce, pregúntale. Tienes que ser tú, ¡no puede haber alguien con el mismo nombre y con el mismo hermano!- levantó la voz, ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, solo quería a su Sasuke de vuelta, quería tener de regreso aquel amor. El Uchiha solo sobre abrió y suspiró, no sabía qué más hacer con ese muchacho que casi casi le suplicaba que lo recordase.

-Te probaré que no soy quien piensas- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, el menor, quien se encontraba sentado en el pasto mientras las lágrimas resbalan sus mejillas, lo miró.

-Es imposible, sé que eres tú, solo deja de jugar.

-Te dejaré trabajar como modelo en mi compañía un tiempo para que aceptes que no soy ese chico que tan desesperadamente buscas.

-Sasuke, yo sé que eres tú….

-Mañana empiezas y ya deja de estarme siguiendo como perro todo el día y no se te ocurra irme a molestar a mi oficina

-¿Entonces cómo piensas que voy a asegurarme que no eres ese chico? Necesito estar contigo…

-Es mi única oferta, tómala o déjala.

-La tomo, es mi única oportunidad…. – dicho eso el azabache se fue, dejando a un chico algo confuso pero alegre de saber que podría acercarse aunque sea un poco a él.

¨Tal vez este sea el peor error que pudiera cometer¨ pensaba el Uchiha menor mientras caminaba ¨debo tranquilizarme, todo saldrá bien y en poco tiempo ese chico habrá salido de mi vida¨

* * *

Gaara, te tengo una noticia. ¡Me han contratado en la misma compañía que a ti, trabajaremos juntos! El Sabaku se sorprendió del mensaje, no tenía sentido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Cómo fue que pasó? Al presidente no le gustará la idea

No te preocupes, él me contrató. Nos vemos en la casa

Gaara apretó su puño, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero no le gustaba nada. El presidente era conocido por no dar paso sin huarache, siempre tenía un plan, siempre debía ganar algo de provecho para él y no iba a dejar que utilizara a su amigo… o peor aún, que su amigo terminara enamorándose de ese tipo.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado algunos días desde que el rubio comenzó a trabajar en la compañía Uchiha y no solo de modelo, también hacia otras tareas. En esos días estuvo reuniendo información de Sasuke pero no consiguió nada, los trabajadores no hablaban de él, al menos no de nada relevante. Estaba desesperado de no saber nada que decidió escabullirse a su oficina, aprovechó el momento en que Sasuke no estaba y se metió, comenzando a revisar los cajones de su escritorio.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y aun no encontraba nada que probara que ese Sasuke era el Sasuke que él conocía y amaba con toda su alma. Al terminar de revisar el escritorio comenzó a revisar detrás de los cuadros colgados en la pared, en las películas siempre encontraban papeles importantes atrás de los cuadros pero este no era el caso. Suspiró resignado y justo cuando decidió salir escuchó pasos que se dirigían a la oficina. Desesperado miró alrededor para buscar algún escondite y no habiendo mucho de donde elegir, se escondió bajo el escritorio.

Alguien entró a la oficina y se paró frente al escritorio, quien sea que fuera parecía estar buscando algo. El rubio solo podía ver los zapatos de aquella persona.

El Uchiha, que era quien había regresado, miró todo detenidamente, había algo fuera de lo normal. Observó cuidadosamente el escritorio y notó que algunas cosas no estaban donde las había dejado. Sonrió maliciosamente y salió de la oficina, dejando a un rubio aliviado. Esperó algunos minutos para salir de su escondite, pegó su oreja a la puerta para asegurarse que no se escuchara ningún ruido y al ser así decidió salir, giró la perilla de la puerta y al abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaba…

-Sa-Sasuke – rió nervioso y se rascó la cabeza- te.. te estaba buscando – dio unos pasos hacia atrás a lo que el azabache entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo

-Sí, quería mmm – miró alrededor- preguntarte..

-Basta de mentiras, Uzumaki, ¿qué esperabas encontrar en mi oficina?

-Nada, yo…. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, debes tener mucho trabajo que hacer – sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta pero un agarre en su brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Cuándo te darás por vencido?

-Sasuke- lo miró fijamente- tú sabes que soy muy obstinado

-Terco querrás decir – una ligera sonrisa de burla apareció en su rostro

Con su brazo libre, el ojiazul tomó al pelinegro de la mano, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. El Uchiha posó sus ojos oscuros en los azules.

-Te he dicho que no me toques, creo que aparte de terco tienes una pésima memoria- trató de soltarse pero el menor lo impidió.

-Bésame, demuestra que no eres mi Sasuke, si no sientes nada al besarme….

-Basta de juegos, no voy a caer en eso, modelucho. Suéltame.

-¿Tienes miedo de que pueda gustarte?

-No seas ridículo – torció los ojos

-Entonces… hazlo – cerró los ojos y levantó un poco el rostro, listo para recibir a aquellos labios.

El Uchiha miraba al chico en esa pose y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar. No podía creer que estaba cayendo en sus juegos tontos. Empujó al rubio a la pared, acarició su mejilla y acercó lentamente sus labios a los del chico. Al momento en que sus labios se juntaron una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo y se sentía incapaz de romper aquel contacto. Las respiraciones se ambos se empezaron a agitar y la mano del rubio se posó en el abdomen del mayor, la desplazó lentamente hacia abajo con un propósito… desfajó la camisa y cuando su manó trataba de desabrochar el cinturón, el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Basta- ordenó el Uchiha alejándose- ya retírate

-Debiste dejarte llevar, Sasuke

-Ya hice lo que querías, ahora ya déjame en paz

-No, Sasuke, pudiste haberte negado a besarme pero no lo hiciste. Me besaste… y ese beso te estaba excitando ¿y sabes por qué? Porque hace años que tú y yo no estamos juntos.

-Escucha ya me hartaste – se acercó molesto y agarró fuerte su cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacia él – deja de…

Alguien tocó a la puerta y sin alcanzar a separarse, aquella persona entró, encontrándolos bastante cerca. El chico que entró se quedó pasmado. El Uchiha soltó al chico, se acomodó la camisa y tosió ligeramente.

El ojiazul solo sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Esto no ha terminado, Sasuke – dijo antes de salir.

* * *

-Sabaku-san

-¿Ya firmó los papeles? – preguntó acercándose a su asistente

-Sí, pero..

-Gracias, la verdad no quería ir a pedirle yo las firmas – agarró los documentos pero Lee no los soltaba. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Había una situación..

-En realidad no me importa lo que le ocurra al presidente – dijo indiferente

-Naruto-kun estaba ahí- soltó los documentos

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió, miró alrededor y a algunos metros visualizó al rubio muy sonriente- Dime qué viste

-Ellos… estaban muy juntos y el presidente… estaba algo desfajado, cuando entré sentí un ambiente algo… tú sabes… parecía que interrumpí algo muy… personal

La mirada del pelirrojo se tornó sombría, no le gustó para nada lo que acababa de escuchar. Aventó los documentos a un escritorio que estaba cerca y apretó los puños. Tenía la intención de ir a reclamarle a alguno de los dos pero Lee agarró su brazo.

-Te lo digo porque somos amigos, sé lo que sientes por Naruto-kun pero… - dijo en voz baja para que solo el Sabaku lo escuchara- no quiero que hagas algo que te cause problemas….- el pelirrojo agarró el brazo del chico y lo quitó con fuerza

-No te metas en esto, Lee.

* * *

Ya era la hora de comer y Garra, Lee y Naruto fueron a un restaurante cercano. En realidad el pelirrojo solo había invitado al rubio pero su asistente apareció de la nada y terminó yendo con ellos. De seguro quería asegurase que no dijera nada imprudente por lo sucedido hace rato.

-¿Te has adaptado bien al trabajo, Naruto-kun?

-Sí, Lee. Es bastante sencillo – sonrió confiado- me gusta estar aquí

-No imaginó porqué- comentó enojado y con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

-Me alegro- dijo el pelinegro, tratando de que no le tomara importancia al comentario de su amigo- si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme – sonrió

-Gracias, eres muy amable

Durante la hora de comida Gaara no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido pero se había dado cuenta que no podía reclamar nada, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Al fin de cuentas Naruto solo era un amigo y nada más, además no estaba seguro de qué había ocurrido. Así que decidió que solo le peguntaría y después de saber haría un plan para poder tener algo más que una amistad con el rubio.

* * *

El trabajo había terminado, todo el camino de regreso a casa Gaara no le había dicho nada a Naruto, no sabía ni cómo preguntarle. Una vez en casa, el rubio se dispuso a ver la tele en la sala y el pelirrojo lo observaba desde la cocina. Estaba cansado de formar escenarios en su mente de cómo preguntarle así que se acercó a él y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Me puedes decir que pasó con el presidente hoy? – preguntó sentándose junto a su amigo

-Nada en realidad- contestó con su mirada posada en la televisión.

-Naruto, somos mejores amigos… puedes decirme

-No es nada, pero ¿cómo sabes que estuve en…. Ah

-Sí, Lee me lo dijo. ¿Pasó algo con él?

-No, solo estábamos hablando

Gaara se estaba empezando a molestar, Naruto había estado actuando raro desde que se encontró con el presidente Uchiha, lo siguió, lo besó en aquel restaurante, de la nada el presidente le da trabajo personalmente y ahora los encontraban en una situación algo rara, por así decirlo.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices

Después de algunas horas Naruto se quedó dormido en el sillón mientras veía una película algo aburrida. El pelirrojo lo miró y sonrió, a pesar de que le ocultara cosas no podía estar molesto con él. Se levantó del sillón y fue al cuarto del rubio para preparar la cama y poder acostarlo. Movió las cobijas hacia un lado y se sentó por un momento. Agarró una foto de ellos dos que estaba en el buró y sonrió, volvió a dejar la foto y se quedó estático.

 _¨No estaría bien husmear en sus cosas.. pero es la única forma en que podría saber que ocurre con él¨_

Abrió el primer cajón y solo pudo encontrar los cargadores de los aparatos eléctricos, algunos discos y algunos mangas. Lo cerró y abrió el segundo, sacó una caja y miró lo había dentro, sus audífonos y algunas fotos de la universidad. Decepcionado, la volvió a guardar y se dirigió al otro buró, estaba a punto de abrirlo pero se detuvo. Era obvio que si ocultaba algo no lo pondría en el buró. Fue hacia el clóset y lo abrió, recorrió toda la ropa colgada hacia un lado y ahí había otra caja. La tomó y la colocó en la cama, la abrió y para su sorpresa, había cajas aún más pequeñas dentro, ignoró las que estaban encima y sacó una de las del fondo. Suspiró algo nervioso y por un momento dudó se debía ver o no. Sacudió su cabeza, respiró profundo y la abrió. Había un montón de fotos escolares.

 _¨Esto es inútil, aquí no hay nada¨_

Las iba a guardar en su caja pero se le resbalaron, dispersándose por el suelo, las comenzó a juntar pero vio una que le llamó la atención ya que Naruto se veía demasiado sonriente. Al verla detenidamente llevó su mano a su boca por lo sorprendido que estaba al ver con quien estaba Naruto en esa foto. _¨No puede ser, ellos no se conocían… debe ser alguien que se le parece, no puede ser Uchiha Sasuke. Es imposible que sea él¨_ Siguió recogiendo las demás y volvió a encontrar otras fotos donde salía aquel chico pelinegro. Empezó a verlas todas y una en especial… lo hizo sentir un poco triste, una donde salía su amigo besándose con ese chico pelinegro, se veían tan felices juntos…. Ese debió ser su primer amor. Volteó la foto y había escrito algo detrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Gaara?- el chico se espantó y metió las fotos rápidamente en la caja.

-Ah Naruto, estaba preparando tu cama para que..

-¿Por qué sacaste mi caja del clóset?- entró y se acercó a él, le quitó la caja que tenía en las manos y la abrió, viendo hasta arriba la última foto que su amigo había visto.- ¿Por qué estás viendo esto sin mi permiso?

-Esa persona… es tu primer amor, ¿cierto? – bajó la mirada algo incómodo

-Sí

-¿Es.. de casualidad… Uchiha Sasuke? Se parecen demasiado….

-Gaara, no es momento para hablar de eso. Quiero saber por qué estabas viendo esto sin mi permiso.

-Naruto, se supone que somos mejores amigos pero últimamente andas raro y no me dices nada, solo quería saber qué ocurría contigo, quería ayudarte….

-Estas no son las formas de hacerlo, debiste esperar a que yo te..

-¡No me ibas a decir nada!- lo interrumpió- estoy seguro de eso. Responde ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?

-Gaara, es mejor dejar las cosas así, solo olvida lo que viste

-Dímelo…..Naruto, sabes que no te veo solo como un amigo… sé que temes lastimarme pero me lastimas más si no me dices las cosas. Si de verdad te importo.. dímelo.

-Gaara- lo miró fijamente – está bien. Ese chico.. su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente Gaara salió más temprano de lo usual con el propósito de hablar con el presidente, tenía que dejarle todo en claro. Tal vez no era debería estar metiéndose en ese asunto ya que no era su vida pero no podía evitarlo. Estuvo esperando frente a la puerta de la oficina del Uchiha y en cuanto lo vio venir se le puso enfrente.

-Deja de jugar con Naruto – exigió

-¿Qué? - lo miró con disgusto- No creo que seas nadie para venir a decirme qué hacer, Sabaku, aquí solo eres un empleado más.

-No te lo estoy diciendo como un empleado, sino como el mejor amigo de Naruto – aclaró mientras daba un paso hacia él – ya me dijo todo.

-Ah, ¿de verdad? – preguntó indiferente- Te voy a decir esto solo una vez, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, si quiero jugar con él.. lo haré así que ahórrate tus amenazas absurdas.

-¿Entonces lo admites? Solo dile que no quieres estar con él, no sé para qué jugar a que no lo recuerdas

-No es un juego, es la realidad. Que él no quiera aceptarlo no es mi culpa- sonrió malicioso

-Podrás hacer tonto a Naruto porque aún está enamorado de ti pero a mí no, deja de fingir conmigo… yo sé la verdad. – su mirada se tornó tan fría que por un momento el Uchiha pensó que efectivamente conocía la verdad detrás de todo, solo que era completamente imposible, nadie sabía.. solo Itachi y él. – Sé un hombre, Uchiha, no estés con juegos de niños. Tienes el tiempo contado para que le digas– dicho esto se fue del lugar sin si quiera darle oportunidad al Uchiha para responderle.

* * *

El Sabaku se sentó en su escritorio y suspiró, decirle esas cosas al Uchiha lo puso un poco nervioso pero era lo que debía hacer por su amigo, bueno, por su futuro novio… al menos eso esperaba. Esto solo era un obstáculo que pronto superarían.

 _ **\- FLASHBACK-**_

 _-¿Quieres decir... el presidente? Es la misma persona, ¿cierto? – preguntó atónito mientras miraba fijamente al rubio._

 _-Sí bueno no.. pero sí- dijo algo confundido- no sé –suspiró_

 _-Ahora entiendo todo- bajó su mirada y la regresó de nuevo al rubio- ¿Cómo que no sabes?_

 _-Él no me recuerda… dice que no es ese chico pero algo que me dice que sí – sonrió ligeramente- definitivamente haré que me recuerde y si no lo logró.. enamoraré al nuevo Sasuke y seremos felices. – respondió confiado, algo en su corazón le decía que todo saldría muy bien al final._

 _Gaara lo miró desconcertado, no entendía cómo era posible que creyera esa sarta de mentiras que el Uchiha le había dicho._

 _-Naruto, no te hagas muchas ilusiones…. Yo creo que más bien él no quiere estar contigo…._

 _-Gaara, eso es lo que dice pero haré que cambie de opinión- sonrió- le pedí un tiempo para hacerlo recordar… y en ese tiempo se enamorará de nuevo de mí… sé lo que te digo._

 _-No quiero que salgas lastimado otra vez y menos por la misma persona_

 _-No pasará nada_

 _-Naruto, así como tú no te das por vencido… yo tampoco lo haré. Quiero que me prometas una cosa._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Te daré un tiempo para que intentes hacerlo recordar… pero si él te dice que no recuerda o que no quiere estar contigo… tienes que olvidarlo. Olvidarlo y aceptar tener una relación conmigo.._

 _-Gaara… sabes que yo no_

 _-Lo sé – interrumpió, ya sabía lo que diría y no quería escucharlo – pero déjame intentarlo también. Sabes que siempre he querido que seas mi pareja. No te cuesta nada, por favor. – tomó la mano de Naruto y la estrechó ligeramente- Por favor, Naruto._

 _-Yo… prometo que lo pensaré. Sabes que no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y menos los tuyos, eres mi mejor amigo… alguien muy importante y especial- sonrió ligeramente_

 _-Pero no tanto como él, ¿verdad? –preguntó con cierto tono de tristeza a lo que el rubio solo lo miró con cierta culpa que se hacía notar en su mirada – entonces piénsalo, Naruto._

 ** _-FIN FLASHBACK-_**

Al menos podía sacar provecho de la situación, ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto y él estuvieran juntos. Sabía que él no podía negarle nada si insistía, así de bueno era su rubio. Lo único que debía hacer era asegurarse que el Uchiha no quisiera estar con el ojiazul y una vez logrado solo debía insistirle.

-Sabaku-san- habló Lee- necesito que revise estos documentos, son para la nueva campaña de modelaje.

-Sí, ahorita los reviso

* * *

Ya había pasado la hora de salida pero el pelirrojo aun no terminaba con el papeleo, miró el reloj desesperado.

-¿Aún sigues aquí, Gaara?

-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías salido hace rato.

-Estaba esperando a Sasuke pero hoy está muy ocupado, no lo pude ver en todo el día. Ya me iba pero vi la luz prendida. ¿Te falta mucho? Podemos pasar a cenar antes de ir a la casa- sonrió.

-Sí, eso estaría perfecto. Deja guardo todo, mañana lo acabo temprano. – acomodó todo en su lugar y agarró su chamarra- vamos.

Salieron de la empresa, ya estaba oscuro y el viento frío.

-Deberíamos ir por unos fideos- comentó el rubio.

Se escucharon unos pasos detrás y al voltear vio a la persona que había estado esperando todo el día, iba a decir su nombre pero como se dirigía hacia el optó por solo sonreír. Pasó a su lado ignorándolo, subió sus mangas, cerró sus puños y le dio un golpe al pelirrojo, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó el rubio- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me vuelvas a amenazar, Sabaku, y menos en mi empresa.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió burlonamente, limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y se reincorporó.

-Gaara ¿estás bien?- preguntó Naruto preocupado, acercándose a él. Tenía la intención de tocar el área en donde había sido golpeado pero la mano del Uchiha lo detuvo.

-Vamos, Naruto- lo sujetó bien y se lo llevó, dejando al pelirrojo solo mirando.

Caminaron unas cuadras y en todo momento el rubio le estuvo preguntado por qué había hecho eso, que Gaara no se lo merecía y que lo soltara para poder ir con él. El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, volteó a verlo.

-Basta, tu amigo se merecía ese golpe- afirmó

-¿Por qu…- no pudo terminar la frase, los labios del azabache se posaron en los suyos. Cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho rápidamente se alejó del rubio, por un momento se había dejado llevar. Naruto se quedó sin habla. El pelinegro sin saber qué excusa dar simplemente siguió caminando, no importándole si menor lo seguía o no.

Cuando salió de su estado de sorpresa se percató de que su acompañante ya estaba bastante lejos. Estaba a punto de seguirlo pero alguien se paró frente a él.

-No vayas tras él, Naruto….


	6. Chapter 6

-Pero… - ni siquiera se había molestado en ver a la persona a los ojos, su vista seguía perdida en la dirección en la que Sasuke se había ido

-Naruto, basta, él solo quiere confundirte- afirmó el pelirrojo

-Ese besó no se sintió como si solo quisiera eso – empujó ligeramente el hombro de su amigo y fue tras el azabache sin perder más tiempo. Gaara solo miró como el rubio se iba corriendo, su sangre hervía de lo molesto que estaba. ¨Tranquilo¨ pensaba para sí mismo ¨aún tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga. Naruto definitivamente estará conmigo al último… y el que ríe al último, ríe mejor¨.

* * *

-Sasuke – gritó haciendo que el mayor se girara para verlo- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Yo voy a mi departamento, no sé tú

-¿Vives solo? – preguntó curioso

-mmm – lo miró fijamente, no sabía si responder con la verdad o no. Si le decía que sí vivía solo sabía que querría ir a su departamento en este momento y después iría tantas veces le diera gana y no lo dejaría en paz; si le decía que no y que vivía con alguna pareja… le rompería el corazón y tal vez dejara de molestarlo pero no estaba seguro si quería que ese rubio se alejara de él.. o su reacción podría ser la contraría y sería más enfadoso que antes…- Sí, vivo solo

-¡entonces voy contigo!- dijo sonriendo- quiero saber dónde vives, pasemos a comprar ramen instantáneo y lo comemos allá

-De seguro sigues comiendo solo eso- comentó pero al momento llevó su mano a la boca, se estaba echando de cabeza él sólo… o no, cuando quiso ver la reacción del Uzumaki se percató que ya no estaba ahí, miró a los alrededores y lo vio en la tienda, ya con todo el ramen y las bebidas en las manos. Suspiró al sentirse aliviado.

-¡Wow! ¿Aquí es donde vives? Es enorme para ser un departamento- dijo sorprendido mientras dejaba las bolsas en la barra de la cocina.- ¿puedo explorar todo el lugar? – preguntó mientras ya andaba mirando los cuartos, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta del Uchiha.

-¿Por qué me sigues hablando como si nos conociéramos? – entró su cuarto en donde el rubio se encontraba

-¿Eh? ¿No es obvio? – preguntó sonriendo- es porque nos conocemos

-No es así – dijo en tono bajo, se acercó al ojiazul, quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia – no nos conocemos – repitió

-Sasuke – sonrió de nuevo- nos conocemos… y aunque no fuese así querría conocerte de nuevo – el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que el corazón del azabache diera un vuelco, y en esos ojos tan azules se podía ver la sinceridad de sus palabras – decidí que voy a descubrir la verdad y no importa cuál sea, si finges no recordarme averiguaré la razón y lo solucionaré y si es verdad que no me recuerdas… te enamoraré de nuevo, total… no creo tener competencia con ese carácter que aun tienes- lo último lo dijo en tono de broma mientras soltaba algunas risas. Al no recibir respuesta de Sasuke siguió hablando- nunca me doy por vencido….

El azabache soltó un suspiro y dio un paso atrás – no tienes remedio, mejor vamos a comer- salió de la habitación

Después de terminar de comer Naruto sacó de la bolsa unas botellas de sake y las colocó en la mesa.

-No – dijo al momento de ver esas botellas- hoy no…

-No me digas excusas – interrumpió- mañana es sábado, no hay trabajo. Solo un poco, ¿sí? – le entregó una botella.

-Que tú no vayas al trabajo no quiere decir que los demás tampoco- dijo en un tono de reclamo

-Vamos, Sasuke, eres el presidente…puedes hacer lo que quieras – trataba de convencerlo- solo tomamos un poco y me voy

-Muy bien, solo un poco y te vas… y no regresas nunca – tomó un sorbo

Así fueron tomando de sorbo en sorbo hasta que cada uno llevaba cuatro botellas, no parecía haberle afectado mucho a Sasuke, lo único que lo delataba era el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su forma de hablar, arrastraba un poco las palabras pero aún era bastante entendible lo que decía. Por su parte, a Naruto si se le notaba bastante.

El rubio estaba a punto de darle otro trago a la botella pero la mano de su acompañante lo detuvo.

-Deberías detenerte, Naruto- el ojiazul negó con la cabeza y se llevó la botella a la boca, pero justo antes de hacerlo su celular sonó. Gaara le estaba hablando. - ¿Quién te habla? – preguntó

-¿Quién más podría ssser? – se rio un poco mientras le mostraba el celular, el Uchiha leyó el nombre y frunció el ceño. – jajajajaja ¿por qué pones esa cara? – el azabache giró su rostro como cuando un niño se enoja y hace berrinche. El rubio respondió la llamada. – Gaarita-chan….

-¿Estás tomado? – se escuchó decir, sin querer el rubio había puesto el altavoz solo que ni cuenta se dio ya que seguía con el celular pegado a la oreja

-Parra nada

-¿En dónde estás? Voy por ti

-Noooo – respondío muy alegre – no quierroo jajajjaja

El Uchiha le quitó el teléfono – no hace falta que vengas, pelirrojo, Naru está conmigo – le dijo

-¿Qu… - el azabache le colgó y apagó el celular.

-Sasu-chan – una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro y se acercó – me dijiste Naru- juntó sus palmas entrelazando los dedos llevando sus manos a su rostro, como una muchacha enamorada – no podría estarrr másh felizzzz – sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sasuke, al no saber qué hacer, se levantó como pudo y se fue al sillón, pensó que así se libraría de ese rubio pero ese chico lo siguió, sentándose justo a lado de él, sin ningún centímetro que los separara.

– Sasu, Sasu, Sasu. Sasu– no dejaba de repetir. De nuevo acercó su rostro al de él y rompió la distancia que separaba a sus labios. El Uchiha se sobresaltó un poco pero no trató de alejarse, solo se quedó inmóvil- Sasuke, tengo muchas ganas – agarró la mano del azabache y la llevó a si miembro que ya estaba erecto, trató de quitar la mano pero no lo dejó – no he estado con nadie desde aquella vez que tú y yo hicimos el amor- antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, volvió a apresar sus labios.


End file.
